dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Mukai Osamu
Perfil thumb|250px|Mukai Osamu *'Nombre:' 向井理 (むかい おさむ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Mukai Osamu *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Kanagawa, Japón *'Estatura: ' 182cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Familia:' Padres, hermano mayor, esposa/actriz Kuninaka Ryoko y un hijo *'Agencia:' Hori Agency Dramas *10 no Himitsu (Fuji TV-KTV, 2020) *Watashi, Teiji de Kaerimasu (TBS, 2019) *Yakusoku no Stage (YTV, 2019) *Pandora IV AI War (WOWOW, 2018) *Legal V (TV Asahi, 2018) *Soroban Samurai Kaze no Ichibei (NHK, 2018) *Taiyo wo Ai Shita Hito (NHK, 2018) *Kimi ga Kokoro ni Sumitsuita (TBS, 2018) *Kuroido Goroshi (Fuji TV, 2018) *Akira to Akira (WOWOW, 2017) *Yasuragi no Sato (TV Asahi, 2017) *Bokura no Yuuki SP (NTV, 2017) *Drama Mysteries (Fuji TV, 2017) *Soshite Daremo Inakunatta (TV Asahi, 2017) *Kami no Shita wo Motsu Otoko (TBS, 2016) *Kuroi Jukai (TV Asahi, 2016) *Toto Nee-chan (NHK, 2016) *Isan Souzoku (TV Asahi, 2015) *Jishaku Otoko 2 (NTV, 2015) *Eien no Zero (TV Tokyo, 2015) *Wagaya (MBS, 2015) *Nobunaga Concerto (Fuji TV,2014) *Shi no Hasso (Fuji TV, 2014) *Jishaku Otoko (NTV, 2014) * S ~ Saigo no Keikan (TBS, 2014) *Kaibutsu (YTV,2013) *Cheap Flight (NTV, 2013) *Summer Rescue (TBS, 2012) *20-nen go no Kimi e] (TBS, 2012) *Hungry! (Fuji TV, 2012) *Hanayome no Chichi (TBS, MBS, 2012) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi (Fuji TV, 2011) *Aishiteru~Kizuna~ (NTV, 2011) *Gou (NHK, 2011) *Kikoku (TBS, 2010) *Hotaru no Hikari 2 (NTV, 2010) *Shinzanmono (TBS, 2010) *5 Nen Go no Love Letter (TV Bee, 2010) *Gegege no Nyobo (NHK, 2010) *Bocho Mania 09 (NTV, 2009) *Mama-san Volley de Tsukamaete (NHK, 2009) *Ninkyo Helper (Fuji TV, 2009) *Futatsu no Spica (NHK, 2009) *Atashinchi no Danshi (Fuji TV, 2009) *Mei-chan no Shitsuji (Fuji TV, 2009) *Scrap Teacher (NTV 2008) *Kiri no Hi (NTV, 2008) *Seigi no Mikata (NTV, 2008) *Osen (NTV, 2008) *Hachimitsu to Clover (Fuji TV, 2008) *Nodame Cantabile (Especial) (Fuji TV, 2008) *Abarenbo Mama (Fuji TV, 2007) *Bambino! (NTV, 2007) *Hyakki Yakosho (NTV, 2007) *Nodame Cantabile (Fuji TV, 2006) *Regatta (TV Asahi, 2006) *Byakuyakou (TBS, 2006) ep.3 Películas *The Fable (2019) *Kimi ga Kimi de Kimi da (2018) *When Will You Return? (2017) *Ranmaru Kami no Shita wo Motsu Otoko (2016) *Nobunaga Concerto: The Movie (2016) *Tenku no Hachi (2015) *S ~ Saigo no Keikan ~ Dakkan Recovery of Our Future (2015) *Otoko no Isshou (2015) *Oh Brother, Oh Sister! (2014) *Momose, Kotchi wo Muite (2014) *SPEC: Close~Reincarnation (2013) *SPEC: Close~Incarnation (2013) *Doraemon: Nobita In The Secret Gadgets Museum (2013) voz de Osaru Mukashi *Yellow Elephant (2013) *I Have To Buy New Shoes (2012) *Girls for Keeps (2012) *Bokutachi wa Sekai wo Kaeru Koto ga Dekinai (2011) *Paradise Kiss (2011) *Hanamizuki (2010) *Beck (2010) *Gachi Boy (2008) *Ore wa, Kimi no Tame ni Koso Shini ni Iku (2007) Programas de TV *Vs Arashi (Fuji TV, 2008) ep.138, 401 Anuncios *Daiichi Sankyo Health (2014) *MEGMILK SNOW BRAND Co Ltd (2013-2015) *RICOH IMAGING (2012) *AJINOMOTO KK (2011) *Zenrosai (2011) *Asahi Breweries (2011) *U-CAN (2011) *LG Electronics (2010-2013) *Ricoh Company, Ltd (2010) *BOURBON CORPORATION (2010-2016) *Nintendo (2010) *Kao (2009) *Dr.&BIOCHEMISTS (2007) *SUBARU (2006-2010) *Yoshinoya Co., Ltd. (2006) *Coca cola (2006) Videos Musicales *NICO Touches the Walls - Kakera ~Subete no Omoitachi He~ / かけら -総べての想いたちへ- (2009) *Nami (波瑠) - I MISS YOU (2008) Premios *'2011 19th Hashida Prize:' Premio Revelación. *'2011 TVnavi 7th Drama of the Year 2010:' Mejor Actor de Reparto. *'2011 32nd Yokohama Film Festival:' Nuevo Talento. *'2011 35th Élan d'Or Awards: Premio Revelación. *'''2010 GQ MEN OF THE YEAR. *'2010 66th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto. Curiosidades *'Debut:' 2006. *'Educación:' Universidad de Meiji Facultad de Agricultura (graduado del departamento de Ciencias de la Vida) *'Aficiones:' Fútbol, beber, cocinar, búlder. *'Habilidades:' Fútbol. *Su madre es maestra de inglés. *Cuando era estudiante tenía trabajo de medio tiempo como camarero, más tarde paso a ser gerente. *El 13 de diciembre de 2012 la revista 'Josei Seven' informó que el actor y la actriz Kuninaka Ryoko fueron vistos juntos en un restaurante en Shonan, Kanagawa, en una tienda de muebles en Yokohama, y en un restaurante teppanyaki en Tokio. El 18 de diciembre el actor negó la relación. *El 20 de noviembre de 2014, se informó que el actor y la actriz Kuninaka Ryoko se van a casar. *El actor y la actriz Kuninaka Ryoko presentaron su registro de matrimonio el 28 de diciembre de 2014 de acuerdo a los anuncios a través de sus respectivas agencias. Mukai informó: "Me gustaría anunciar que hemos registrado nuestro matrimonio. Ahora que he ganado un compañero, planeo dedicarme a mi carrera de actor aún más, así que por favor continúe apoyándome". *El 20 de abril de 2015 la actriz dió a conocer la noticia a través de su sitio que ella y el actor están esperando su primer hijo. *El 30 de septiembre de 2015 el actor y la actriz informaron sobre el nacimiento de su primer hijo. *La película When Will You Return? de 2017 se basa en la vida de la abuela de Mukai Osamu, Tomoko Ashimura. Mientras estaba en la universidad, Osamu escribió las memorias de su abuela en una computadora. Su familia pagó para publicar la novela con el título de "Hori Jun Zairai" para celebrar el año 90 de Tomoko Ashimura. *El 25 de septiembre de 2017 se anunció que el actor y su esposa esperaban a su segundo hijo. Enlaces *Perfil (Hori Agency) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Mukai osamu.jpg Mukai Osamu1.jpg Mukai Osamu2.jpg Mukai Osamu3.jpg Mukai Osamu5.jpg Mukai Osamu4.jpg Mukai Osamu6.jpg Mukai Osamu7.jpg Categoría:Hori Agency Categoría:JActor